


Ангелопад

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Idiots, M/M, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Успей пойматьKim Feel. Найдите студийную версию (на саундклауде?) самостоятельноhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlC5TGkbtDI





	Ангелопад

После бессонной ночи на работе утро постигалось с трудом. Нажёвывая сливы из кулака, Дэхён созерцал дворик. Здесь контур каждой облупившейся дыры в штуткатурке мог быть нарисован карандашом по памяти.   
В его утомленных мозгах болезненно медлено солнце ползло по августовскому небу, взбираясь на девятичасовую широту. Пятно солнца двоилось в глазах, хотя было мутненьким, уже порядком испуганным осенью.   
Дэхён посмотрел в кулак с зажатыми дарами этой осени и машинально зажевал еще одну сливу.   
Он только что вернулся с автомойки, а у него на кухне на столе целая их корзина. А под ней записка:  
« ~~Свин~~! Сын! В этой грязи поселятся таракны.   
И крысы!»  
Материно предсказание наполовину уже сбылось (наверное, если она не встретила рыжих друзей, то потому что не открывала шкаф под раковиной), поэтому Дэхён, тупо поедая сливы и кривясь от солнечного пятна, разглядывал дворик и думал, что есть три варианта как продолжить утро:  
пойти и таки прибрать свинарник в квартире (вариант разумного человека)  
пойти в город пожрать (и бухнуть... вариант безответственного человека, но отрицать свою природу глупо)  
пойти спать (и этот вариант даже с пустым пузом манит сильнее остальных).  
Почти договорившись со своей совестью, Дэ заложил в рот две посление сливы и так же заторможенно стал жевать, внутренне переживая волнение скорой встречи с подушкой.   
Что-то в это время ужасно громко стукнуло над его головой. По звуку было похоже на то, когда соседи бьют по трубам, если поздно ночью громко веселишься. Или будто кто-то выбросил на крышу железный пятилитровый поливальник и он, загрохотав по листам, покатился вниз.   
Дэхён поднял голову и просто вытянул вымазанные сливовым соком руки.   
Сверху на него, махая конечностями, кто-то падал.   
Проживая после бессонной ночи в каком-то своем временном континууме, где тик-так часов не равен земному, Дэхён никуда не бежал, как вернее раскорячиться, чтобы поймать, не думал, и что тело, если промахнется мимо него, разобьется – этого не боялся.   
Возможно, на это не нашлось времени даже в его заторможенной Матрице.   
Как ядро из пушки падающее тело обрушилось на него всем своим весом, и он тоже не устоял и свалился на землю.   
Но падать с высоты дэхёновского роста и с неба – вещи, понятно, разные, так что чуваку, которого Дэ разглядывает, приподняв за шею, несказанно повезло.   
Он дышит, но глаза не открывает. Может, так сильно испугался, что вырубился.   
Дэхён думает, что поймать человека, упавшего с неба – необычайно весело. Гораздо интереснее, чем спать, есть и тем более изгонять тараканов мелками, поэтому он корячится: просовывает одну руку чуваку под коленки, вторую под лопатки – и, покачиваясь, встает.   
А что? Если что-то упало с неба, а ты поймал – разве оно не становится твоим?   
Квартирка Дэхёна на первом этаже и, кажется, поднимаясь к себе с бесчувственным парнем на руках, он не должен встретить никого из соседей, но это не так.   
Чоноп по утрам вместо тренажера бегает по лестнице вверх-вниз и, естественно, кого там Дэхён тащит как невесту к себе домой ему ужасно интересно.   
\- Ой, - говорит Чоноп. – Что с ним случилось?   
\- Он упал с неба, - вежливо поясняет Дэхён, протискиваясь в дверь с телом в руках. – Я думаю, это Ангел.   
\- А-а-а... – тянет Оп тоном человека, наконец-то уяснившего что-то очевидное.   
Тем не менее, когда Дэ исчезает в своей квартире, он крутит пальцем возле виска и через ступеньку прыгает вверх по лестнице – продолжает тренировку на бесплатном тренажере.   
В своей квартире Дэхён осторожно укладывает Ангела на свою незаправленную кровать, прямо как он есть в кроссовках. На пальцах левой руки у Ангела свежая зеленая краска – наверное, испачкался, пока падал.   
Высшая сущность не торопится очухиваться, поэтому Дэхён чувствует необходимость помочь. Он поправляет чёрные волосы, убирая их с ангельского лба, немножко разглядывает ангельское красивое лицо, а потом возвращается на лестницу попросить взаймы у человека намного более хозяйственного, чем он сам:  
\- Эй, Оп!   
\- Чего? – спрашивает запыхавшийся бегущий вниз Чоноп.   
\- Нашатырь есть? – пристает Дэ. – Мой Ангел, наверно, порядочно испугался. И выпачкался в краске с твоего балкона, так что... У тебя растворитель остался?   
\- Растворителя полно, - соглашается Чоноп. – Про остальное ничего не знаю.   
Вместе они поднимаются на этаж, в квартиру Опа. Нашатыря тот действительно не находит, так что Дэ приходится согласиться с полупустой вымазанной краской бутылкой растворителя:  
\- Сойдет. Спасибо.   
Быстро соскальзывая по ступенькам, Дэхён спускается вниз, к себе, а Чоноп вытирает лоб и целеустремленно взбирается на два пролета вверх, высоко поднимая колени, чтобы сделать тренировку полезнее. На третьем этаже дверь одной из квартир оказывается приоткрыта. Видя, что никого кроме него нет, Оп заглядывает внутрь и секунд десять смотрит включенный телевизор, который показывает помехи, и в это время в квартире не раздается никакого друго звука.   
Она действительно пуста.   
Чтобы избавить отсутствующего хозяина, не запершего квартиру, от неприятностей, Чоноп захлопывает дверь и тем же способом, высоко задирая колени, преодолевает последний пролет до крыши.   
Ангел Дэхёна так и возлежит на смятой кровати, тихо дыша. Разыскав ватный диск, Дэхён, сколько получается, стирает растворителем зеленую краску с кончиков его пальцев.   
Ангел продолжает сопеть.   
Чтобы подурачиться, Дэхён втыкает ему за ухо голубиное перо, которое хранилось в ящике стола, чтобы быть однажды выброшенным.   
Ангел ни сном ни духом.   
Тогда Дэ, устав ждать, сует ему под нос ватку с остатками краски и растворителя. Ватка повыветрилась, но все еще воняет ужасно, так что бедный его Ангел чихает, а потом садится на кровати.   
Он смотрит на Дэхёна и пугается так, что опускает ноги в уличных кроссовках с кровати на пол.   
Пугать Агелов, наверное, плохо, поэтому Дэ старается выглядеть подружелюбнее:  
\- Круто, что ты проснулся. Как себя чувствуешь?   
\- Нормально, - бедный Ангел боязливо пожимает плечами и спрашивает: - Как я здесь оказался?  
Голубиное перо падает из-за уха ему на колени.   
\- Ты упал с неба, - рассказывает Дэ. – Я подумал, ты Ангел.   
\- Ангел? – спрашивает тот, поднимая и рассматривая перо.   
\- Ну да, - кивет Дэхён. – Ты же сейчас ничего-ничего про себя не помнишь?   
Он сидит на кровати сбоку от него и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза. И они, как положено Ангелу, полны сожалений о человеческих ошибках. Глаза Ангела печальны и глубоки, когда он, подумав, отвечает:  
\- Я все забыл. Когда падал, - и выжидательно смотрит на Дэхёна.   
Тот миролюбиво замечает:  
\- Главное, что ты не разбился, а упал на меня... Кстати, не все ангелы такие красивые, как ты?   
\- Меня переоценивают, - смущенно улыбаясь, скромничает Ангел.   
Он такой... такой у него голос, такой взгляд и неземной вид, что Дэхён давно забыл про свой план завалиться спать. Ему интересно узнать про упавшего Ангела все, и он спрашивает:  
\- Как тебя зовут?   
\- Ёнчжэ? – тихо спрашивает Ангел. – Нормальное имя, как считаешь?   
\- Отличное, - кивает Дэ. – А как зовут меня, ты же можешь угадать? Ты же Ангел...   
Ёнчжэ качает головой, мол, да. Должны быть сверхспособности.   
\- Дэхён? – осторожно спрашивает он. – Я думаю, твое имя – Чон Дэхён.   
\- Вау, - восторгается Дэ. – И правда Ангел.  
Он зовет отпраздновать падение Ангела на землю чаем и тянет Ёнчжэ за руку на кухню. 

 

Падать в грязь лицом перед Ангелом не очень хочется, но здесь везде – грязь. А еще Дэхён показывает Ангелу пакетик чая за ярлычок:  
\- Это последний, - с таким виноватым лицом, чтобы заодно извинило немое «Ага», когда Ёнчжэ покажет ему материну записку:  
\- Тараканы? Что, правда?   
Ангел скорбно сводит свои красивые брови на переносице и осуждает:  
\- Я слышал, что у Людей полно недостатков, - закатывая рукава олимпийки, чтобы приступить к мытью посуды. – Я вижу, что ты очень не любишь убираться. Почему?  
\- Это скучно, - отвечает Дэхён, поднимая корзину со сливами, чтобы протереть стол. – Если кто-то мне помогает, то я почти все сам могу...   
\- Понятно, - вздыхает Ёнчжэ под шум воды. – Тебе же двадцать шесть, как-никак.  
Дэхён заканчивает вытирать и подметать быстрее, Ёнчжэ еще не осилил Эверест грязных тарелок. Он становится рядом с Ангелом, снова ловит его взгляд:  
\- Ты очень похож на моего бойфренда. Одно лицо, - и Ёнчжэ опять поджимает губы.   
\- Это плохо? – спрашивает он.   
Дэхён пожимает плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Мы расстались. Он никогда не стал бы мыть мою посуду, как ты.   
\- Как хорошо, что я не он, - говорит Ёнчжэ. – Я думаю, он бы мне не понравился.   
\- Как хорошо, что я поймал тебя, пока ты падал с неба, - повторяет Дэ, как будто это одно и то же забирая тарелку из горячих от воды пальцев Ангела (вытереть) и целуя его в плечо.   
Заварив себе во вторую очередь последний чайный пакетик, Дэхён сидит напротив Ангела в посветелвшей после приборки кухни и нечаянно (нет) выдает:  
\- У меня к тебе какие-то чувства, - протягивая руку по столу дотронуться до Ёнчжэ. – У тебя такого нет?   
\- Не торопи меня, - отказывается тот (но свою руку не отбирает). – Я только что упал с неба.   
Дэ посмеивается:  
\- Испугался?   
Бедный Ангел закатывает глаза:  
\- Не то слово. Я думал, обделаюсь от страха, я думал, сердце остановится, я думал... ох.   
\- Бедный, бедный Ангел, - жалеет Дэхён, двигая табуреточку к нему ближе. – Зачем же тогда ты прыгнул с неба?   
На скатерти их руки соприкасаются мизинцами, пока Ёнчжэ деловито пьет чай. Потом он ставит кружку на стол и рассказывает:  
\- Мы, Ангелы, помним, как были людьми. Но не все, обрывками. Мне очень хотелось опять почувствовать это, - он пропускает свои пальцы через дэхёновские. – Поэтому я решил упасть с неба и снова стать человеком.   
На этот раз Дэ весело смеется и, пододвигаясь еще ближе, говорит другое:  
\- Как здорово, что небо так загремело, когда ты с него прыгал. А то не сидели бы тут...  
\- Не напоминай, - шепчет Ёнчжэ. – Я так тебе обязан.   
И сжимает пальцы до боли в костяшках крепко. 

 

По настоянию (голодного) Ангела отправились за продуктами наполнить пустой дэхёновский холодильник и накупили самого полезного – овощей и мяса.   
Нехозяйственный, бестоловый Дэхён чувствовал себя обновленным, когда за ручку (с пакетом на запястье) вел Ангела домой.   
Ёнчжэ сначала смущался:  
\- На тебя смотрят, - еще бы, взрослые люди идут как детишки, взявшись за ручку, бесстыже среди бела дня.   
\- Пофиг, - отмахивался Дэхён. – Я горжусь тем, что поймал Ангела и веду его домой обедать.  
Похихикав в кулак, Ёнчжэ кивнул, соглашаясь, что это забавно.   
\- Только что, - внезапно подумал Дэхён, - вот если бы у тебя были крылья... Или ты был бы босиком – вот это было бы, знаешь, как в кино.   
После этого Ёнчжэ естановился, опустил свой пакет на землю и, прыгая то на одной ноге, то на другой, снял кроссовки.   
Он шел слева, по траве газона, а Дэхён за ручку справа, по тротуару.   
Хорошо, что идти было совсем близко.   
\- Мой бывший бы никогда так не сделал, - заметил Дэхён.   
\- Ну и черт с ним, - ответил Ёнчжэ. – Зуб даю, он жалеет, что тебя бросил.  
\- Правда? – с надеждой переспросил Дэхён.   
Он снова заставил Ангела смотреть на себя, а сам изучал его темные, чем-то взволнованные глаза. Дэ хотел прикоснуться к его лицу, но тяжелый пакет не дал.   
Ёнчжэ тихо, но уверенно кивнул.   
Уж Ангел-то знает все про всех. 

 

Приготовив просто, но сытно и много, Дэхён поддался второй своей слабости – обжорству, и с полным животом вернулась охота завалиться спать.   
Забавно, что Ёнчжэ по его виду как-то угадал, что он засыпает прямо за столом, сказав:  
\- Сдается мне, ты по ночам не спишь.   
\- Я очень хочу спать, - подтвердил Дэхён. – Я боюсь, что если я усну, ты уйдешь обратно на небо?  
Добрый Ангел помотал головой:  
\- Но я бы тоже вздремнул. Если ты разрешишь...  
Смешно, если честно, заводить такой разговор. Упавшему с неба Ангелу Дэхён предоставит жилье, кровать, еду и одежду – что угодно – лишь бы Ёнчжэ остался как можно дольше улыбаться и хлопать большими красивыми глазами.   
\- Пошли, - Дэхён тянет Ангела за руку.   
Забравшись на кровать тянет за руку.   
Когда Ёнчжэ устраивается на краешке – тянет за руку. Пока Ангел не обнимает его обеими своими, как игрушку.   
Сонливость становится еще слаще. Засыпать с Ёнчжэ, слыша его дыхание и шепот:  
\- Твоя кровать пахнет тобой, - изумительно.   
Ангел принюхивается к его плечу и объясняет:  
\- Это не запах порошка. Не запах чистоты. Это твой запах, но почему-то он кажется приятным.   
Ёнчжэ глубоко вдыхает. Это то, по чему скучал Ангел.   
\- Не думал, что влюблюсь в первого встречного Человека, - говорит он.   
Дэхён возвращается из-за грани сознания, чтобы обнять крепче и сказать:  
\- Главное не уходи. 

 

Сидя на крыльце, Ёнчжэ обсасывает сливовые косточки и собирает их в кулак. Дэхён плюется, при этом старается, чтобы улетело подальше.   
Задумчивый Ангел, опуская еще одну косточку в кулак, бесцельным взглядом смотрит в темноту и говорит:  
\- Не думал, что просто сидеть, есть сливы и болтать так интересно.   
Сбоку Дэ смеется.   
Потом серьезным голосом извиняется:  
\- Прости.   
Ёнчжэ оглядывается чуточку испуганно: «За что?».  
Его глаза в темноте черные и такие же бездонные, как чувства Дэхёна, который объясняет:  
\- Прости, что не был таким раньше. Я должен был знать... – он спохватывается и поправляется: - В смысле, если ты Ангел и умеешь доставлять молитвы, как голубь...  
\- Я не голубь, - тихо исправляет Ёнчжэ. – Но я понял. Это для твоего бывшего.   
\- Скажи ему, - все еще пытается Дэ.   
\- Ага... – перебивает Ёнчжэ.   
Кажется, трепетно погладив щеку Ангела, самое время его наконец-то поцеловать. Дэ тянется и тянет Ёнчжэ за шею к себе.   
Незамеченный в темноте, Чоноп, стоя на своем свежекрашеном в зеленый балконе, наблюдает за ними и ищет момент, чтобы вмешаться поделикатенее.   
Наверное, он промахивается напрочь, говоря, когда рука Ёнчжэ с полным кулаком сливовых косточек тянется Дэхёну на плечи:  
\- Эй, Ангел! Ты в курсе, что у тебя дверь до сих по не заперта и телек работает?   
Как пойманный, Ёнчжэ испуганно отстраняется от Дэхёна и говорит вверх, в темноту:  
\- Да, спасибо. Сейчас иду.


End file.
